


When It Gets Dark

by GarrieSun



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, I'm Sorry, M/M, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21899098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarrieSun/pseuds/GarrieSun
Summary: Lio wants to try something and Galo is always willing to help. Aka I just like this kink and this ship so bam
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 2
Kudos: 147





	When It Gets Dark

"Wait... really?"

Lio's cheeks burned bright pink. 

"Forget it, forget I said that," he mumbled hastily, and began to walk away. 

Galo grasped his shoulder gently, and Lio didn't pull away, so he turned him around. Galo was now bright red himself but looked Lio straight in the eye. 

"I... I'm down to try it." 

"...Are you sure."

"I am."

Silence fell, and Lio finally snorted. He pulled Galo down for a quick kiss, and offered him a sly smile.

"Looking forward to it."

* * *

Galo was already sweaty, and they hadn't even done anything yet.

He almost didn't want to. He loved looking at Lio's sleeping face. One of the few times he looked, and was, relaxed. He used to be such a light sleeper, and it made sense why. Lio slept deeply now, and Galo felt a twinge of affection rise in his chest, knowing that Lio felt safe enough around him to do so. 

He ran the back of his hand along Lio's cheek, ever so gently. Lio stirred, and leaned into his touch--the tiniest of smiles etching onto his face. It made Galo's heart hurt. Especially at the thought of what he was about to do. 

_ What he was about to do _ . Galo gulped, feeling himself getting aroused at the thought. He pulled the blankets aside as quietly as he could, and paused. Lio's expression hadn't changed. Galo exhaled slowly, taking another moment to admire his sleeping lover. 

_ God _ , he loved him so much, even just like this. One of Galo's many unused T-shirts loosely hanging around his small body, and the contrast of his tighter boxers below.  _ Below _ ... Galo's eyes trailed down to where a slight bulge protruded. He'd seen it plenty of times, but that didn't mean it didn't get him excited. 

Galo carefully pulled down Lio's boxers and pushed his shirt up. 

"Beautiful..." he whispered to the still night, and bent down, setting his mouth on Lio's inner thigh. Lio tensed under him, but momentarily settled again, breathing evenly still. That only made Galo more excited, and he kissed his way up to Lio's increasing arousal.

Lio's breathing grew more uneven by the time Galo finally gave his cock a lick, from base to tip. Lio shivered, but he stayed unconscious. 

Emboldened, Galo grabbed the lube from his bedside table, and spread a generous amount in his hand before languidly sliding a finger into Lio's ass. Lio's breath hitched now, and his grip on the sheets--slight before--now tightened. 

* * *

_ What is that sound? And why does it sound like him...and me? _

It made sense when Lio opened his eyes--as much as he could manage, anyway.

"Ah!" It  _ was _ his own voice. And Galo biting his own moans back, above him. His hands--one tanned, one pale but scarred-- unmistakably gripping his hips, his own legs thrown over his shoulders, his cock pushing in and-- _ ah _ \-- out at just the right angle. 

"G-Galo--ngh!" He barely managed his name out and Galo's eyes met his. 

"You're awake." Galo gave him this half grin, and leaned down, pushing further in. Lio let out an involuntary gasp that was quickly swallowed by an open-mouthed kiss. He continued kissing him through increasingly relentless thrusts, each of Lio's desperate yelps muffled with his own mouth. 

When they parted, all Lio could manage was, "Galo, please..." but he understood. Galo's mouth moved to Lio's neck, and his hand to Lio's leaking length. 

"Ngh! Galo!" Lio gasped his name again, hands clawing urgently at his back as Galo worked his cock. 

"Fuck, Lio, you're so good for me," he murmured into his neck, biting down after his last kiss. 

"Galo, I--" Lio came with a shout, spilling come onto his stomach and Galo's hand. The sight was too much for Galo and he moaned into Lio's neck as he released inside him. His hips didn't stop, and he fucked them both through their orgasms until tears had gathered in the corners of Lio's eyes. 

"Sorry, L--" Lio pulled him up for a messy kiss, silencing him. Galo stilled, and returned the kiss, relieved.

* * *

They showered together after that, in relative silence. Save for the sounds that came from cleaning the come out of Lio's ass. 

"So... how was it?" came the sheepish question. Lio laughed. 

"It felt even better than I imagined."


End file.
